


Provocation

by shadowkitty



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitty/pseuds/shadowkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock likes <s>being saved from</s> bar fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocation

"Okay, you have a face like a donkey's backside, you don't have enough brains to know what I'm talking about… and you're just too damn dull to insult." Murdock sat down at the very large men's table and grinned happily. Oh yeah. This was going to be _awesome._

The idiots didn't move. It looked like this was going to require a little finesse. Finesse was not Murdock's strong point, so he stole some of the biggest one's drink. Then spat it back in the glass. "Urgh, that's terrible. You paid for that?" Nothing. This was not going as well as he'd hoped. Murdock put his feet on the table, knocking over a few more drinks. "They weren't very nice anyway," he said. "No? Seriously? Do I gotta call your mamas names or something?" The second biggest man-mountain jumped up and dragged him to his feet by the collar of his jacket. This was more like it!

"Oh Bosco?" he called in a singsong voice, "There are some people who would like a word with you!" Silence. Uh oh. When did B.A. stop being in the next room? This was going to be so much less fun than he thought it would be.

 

B.A. arrived back in the bar to find Murdock standing on top of a table, attempting to hold three huge guys off with a pool cue. He was being surprisingly successful, despite looking in much worse condition than them. His shirt was ripped, his hat was askew, and what would tomorrow be a very colourful bruise was beginning to bloom on his cheek. "B.A!" the fool shouted, "These men are being very threatening! You should do something about this!"

Oh, he'd do something about it all right. He'd goddamn take them apart.

 

Very little time later, a head popped up from under an upturned table, "You need stitches? I'm good at stitches."

"No."

"No you don't need any, or no I'm not good at stitches?"

"…Yes."

"Uh. You okay? That sort of sounds like a head injury," Murdock grabbed B.A.'s head and started to tilt it in ways that did not hurt _at all._ "I didn't mean for that to happen!" Mean for. Mean for?

"Tell me you didn't pick a fight with those guys," he sighed

"That would. Well, it would be a little bit of a lie. I kind of did." said Murdock.

_"Why."_

Murdock shrugged. "It'shotwhenyoubeatpeopleup," he blurted. Oh.

"Murdock, do you think you could express your love for me in less _dumbass_ ways?" Murdock gave him a very blank look. Evidently B.A. was going to be spending a lot of time expressing his love by rolling his eyes and sighing. And maybe kissing. So he should totally get some practice in.


End file.
